


Westward the Tide

by KiriJones



Series: Oneshots and drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just a plot bunny that would not leave me along, Leanna Lives, Oneshot, R plus L equals J, Rheagar Lives, The North remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Targaryen proves he is his father's son in the worst way possible and the realm bleeds as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westward the Tide

They meet on the battlefield, it is a place Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar the Fool and Lyanna the whore never thought he would meet his uncle. Edward Stark, the representative of the North at the royal Court and Lord of the Gift is a man hardened by war and life and his sisters betrayals. He is also the man who Jon loved more than anyone. He is the father figure that helped Jon to learn to walk and he is also the one whom Jon wished was his father. Ned Stark is the man he wished to be. But the irony of the matter is that he is his fathers son in name and blood and nature and now the frail ties that held the kingdom together. 

The North has declared itself a sovereign nation and claimed the lands beyond the Wall. And much to the shock of all a man named Mance Ryder has declared the Stark the Kings Beyond the Wall and many have begun a mass exodus south to the land of the Gift where Ned Stark is their liege lord. 

The Tyrells have married one if their own to Prince Robb Stark and have declared for the North. The Vale is refusing all summons and it is known that the mountain clans have begun the journey to the battlefield for the bloodties of First Men are calling them. 

Drone is supporting the Crown but is only doing it for the frail Queen Elia and her children. The Stormlands have risen in rebellions and Jon Connington is dead and his head is on a pike on the walls of Storms End. 

And it is all because of him. It is all because he could not let go of his aunt and because he dare kill a Khal for her hand. It is all because he dare to shame his wife  Sansa Stark who is in hiding somewhere in Essos in the Company of Roses. The sellsword group founded by Northern men and women who refused to bend the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. The company that is now with glee protecting his wife and who have vowed to avenge the woman who was raped by his own uncle and left for dead when he should have been there. Instead he was sleeping with his aunt, Daenerys Stormborn and planning to announce his second marriage and placate his wife. 

As they meet on the battlefield looking almost like twins no affection is seen in the eyes of Ned Stark who wields the sword Ice in place of his brother who has a limp leg courtesy of the Mad King. Jon knows that they can fix this. He knows that if only his uncle listens to him he will see that he meant for none of this to happen. He knows that they can save the Kingdoms from ruin. 

And when those grey eyes meet his the last spark of hope fades when the GreatJon Umber speaks and says there will be no parley. There will be no mercy, the North Remembers. And the time for justice has come, for Rickard Stark. For Brandon the Burnt. And for Princess Sansa Stark and all of the injustices done to the North. And before the party turns to leave Ned Stark spits on the ground in front of Jon. He does it for Sansa, the girl he helped raise as a hostage in the capital and the girl he considered the closest to a child he would ever have for she reminded him of his beloved Ashara, who was kept a hostage away from his in Dorne. 

And as Ned Stark turns to ride away he sees the sorrow in the eyes of the nephew he loved. Ned wishes he could believe the boy. But he should have known better. Jon is his fathers son. He is the son of Lyanna Stark a spoilt brat who ran instead of doing her duty or speaking out. Ned Stark will ride to war to avenge his niece. He will kill Rhaegar and all who stand in his way like he gutted Viserys Targaryen. 

He will free the kingdoms of these spineless rats. He will do what needs to be done, he will not let his family and his home be used anymore. And if to do so he will become a kinslayer and a kingslayer so be it. He is Eddard Of House Stark. None shall escape his fury.


End file.
